The Depths of the Heart
by letshaveakiki
Summary: When Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are chosen for the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games, they find themselves becoming the symbol for those who never fit in. When a partnership becomes something much deeper, will that strengthen their bond in the Arena? Or tear them apart? HUNGERGAMES!KLAINE AU. M for Gore, Death, Angst (obviously), and Explicit Sexual Themes. Read if you dare ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games Trilogy is beautiful. Klaine is beautiful. That was the inspiration for this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HG, GLEE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. BESIDES THE OCs.**

* * *

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his feet forward as he made his way to the platformed stage through the large crowd of men.

He could hear his father wail out in sorrow from the distance, though there was nothing the poor mechanical weaponry factory worker could do to help his son. It wasn't his fault that they needed the extra tesserae. It was the only carbs Kurt could scavenge for the old man.

Kurt Hummel had been selected as District Two's male tribute in the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games. Following his mother's footsteps, he would die in the arena. He was sure of it.

He could hear the dissatisfied groans, the slurs of ' how weak' and 'look how slim the girl-I mean, boy is' whispered through the crowds. But he was numb to words.

Living each day like you wouldn't live to see another one did that to people like himself.

Being helped up the stairs by the rather uncomfortable guards, Kurt straightened the hem of his shirt and shook Emma's hand politely. The woman was something else. She was dressed in what Kurt could only classify as OCD. A small petite white dress covered in a yellow short coat. Her heels made her slightly taller than Kurt. Though Kurt knew he wasn't one to judge. Since he was basically dressed in what could be considered rags.

Looking on both sides of the stage, Kurt sighed at the armed guards readied positions. No use trying to escape now.

"Alright! We have our _boy _chosen for the honorable Hunger Games!" Emma announced happily, clapping both hands as if she was watching a good part in her favorite soap opera. Kurt rolled his eyes, silently cursing himself as the camera caught the motion. He didn't need to be viewed as the bitchy career tribute. His father was probably already embarrassed enough. Kurt also didn't miss the way she stressed 'boy' as if she needed to remind the audience.

"Now...on to our lady for this momentous occasion..." Emma said, hand flickering through the bowl opposite from the one on his own side. "Alright," She said, taking out a folded sheet of paper identical to his own."...Rachel Anderson." Emma announced.

Immediately, a terrified teen walked towards the center of the two crowds, split by gender. Kurt sized her up immediately. She couldn't be more than fifteen.

Kurt himself had been _so _close to avoiding the fateful reaping. He would be eighteen in a month, but it was too late now.

He was going to die.

As usual, the female tribute shakily made her way up to the platform. As she came face to face with Kurt, he couldn't help but notice her unusual facial structure. Every honorable and rich citizen in District Two had the same pristine image. But this girl, Rachel, didn't resemble the other girls at all.

Kurt could remember before the summer when he used to see Rachel playing with her friends. He hadn't many friends of his own.

She was always with the wealthier children of the district. Though, honestly, most the district was wealthy. She'd go on and on about her future career in singing. Kurt smiled pathetically at the memory, _singing. _Who in their right mind thought they could get anywhere in _singing_, here in the Districts? Only Capitol citizens became famous.

That was something Kurt hated about District Two. The people idolized the Capitol here. Seriously, a day hadn't gone by in which Kurt didn't hear someone talk about the benefits of the Capitol. But when it came down to who would be chosen to spend a few days at the beloved 'paradise' before the Games, all hands fell.

A distant cry pulled him out of his thinking. "Please! I volunteer as tribute! _I volunteer, goddamnit! Let her go!" _A deep voice cried, masked in the crowds of boys, who were all much more physically capable of winning the Games than Kurt was.

Next to him, Rachel gasped, trying to tell whoever it was to calm down.

Emma giggled, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. How could someone laugh at another's misery?

"Silly boy, you can't volunteer for a girl. But if you would like to take _male _tribute Kurt Hummel's place-"

"No!" Kurt shouted suddenly into Emma's mic. "I-I mean, no thank you." Kurt said with a faint blush.

What had gotten into him? Normally, he would've immediately let the brute take his place.

But something was different about whoever this was...he seemed to down-to-earth and compassionate. He was obviously not fit for the arena. Emotionally, no, physically, maybe. Though Kurt was sure he was the last person anyone expected to come out of District Two, he had to do this.

He wasn't weak. Not anymore. He would show these mindless, wrathful people that he was _not _weak. And he was not going down without a fight.

Suddenly, something started making a strange noise within the whole stadium, everyone looked around, wondering where the strange beeping was coming from.

The last thing Kurt expected was a giant projection to shoot into the sky.

Kurt and Rachel both gasped along with Emma. There in front of them, was a projection of President Apennine. "Greetings, honored members of District Two." The voice boomed. Kurt felt his blood begin to boil when everyone in his range of sight bowed respectfully. This man set up this twisted game to _kill _innocent children. How could these people feel anything but hate towards the obese man? After contemplating, he decided to bow, no use in trying to spark anything with this sad bunch of brainwashed followers.

"It appears that this 'male' tribute doesn't wish to give up his spot as District Two's representative in the Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games. But it is evidently clear that he is in no way, characteristically or physically built to be a true man." Apennine said, looking him up and down judgmentally as the crowd laughed and shouted insults even louder now. Kurt felt himself begin to tear up as his cheeks grew hot. Not only was the man sadistic and wicked, but homophobic as well. "A real man would know when to step down. It is clear he won't last long in the arena, so for the first time in the Hunger Games' history, I am allowing for Mr...ah, Kurt Hummel to take Rachel Berry's spot as tribute. The _male_ tribute may be chosen now." Apennine declared, looking quite satisfied with himself. The bastard. Rachel left the stage, looking shaken. She gave him a small smile of support before being escorted back to the crowd of girls.

Emma cleared her throat, looking delighted at the president's 'arrival'. Kurt tried to sustain tears, taking a deep breath. "Alright, well I guess we're doing this again...so, may we have the-"

"Wait!" A voice called from the group of voices. Kurt recognized it as the same voice he had heard earlier. "I...I volunteer, again!" The voice yelled.

Kurt could hear Rachel's gasp from where he stood. Though he was surprised to see the girl made no move to try and stop her brother.

But Kurt could already see guards escorting a small dark haired boy to the stage. As he shook Emma's hand, Kurt noticed his strong arms and muscular physique. Oh great, competition from his own damn district.

As he stood to Kurt's left, he offered a gentle hand to him. Kurt rose an eyebrow, eyeing the hand warily. "It's okay," the boy, Blaine, soothed. Kurt nodded, looking into hazel eyes. Kurt had to admit, he wasn't unattractive at the least.

Blaine took the mysterious boy's small, soft hand, shaking it gently, like it was a precious diamond. "It's not like I'll break or something." Kurt whispered.

And Blaine actually found himself smiling down at his shoes shyly as he pulled his hand away. Kurt looked over, noticing the boy's undoubtedly designer clothing.

And here he was, in a plain shirt and shorts, feeling highly underdressed. Though it wasn't like he had anything nicer to wear.

"Alright, District Two! Please welcome your tributes, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson! Expect to see them soon in Panem's Nineteenth Annual Hunger Games!" Emma announced happily. The crowd gave a decent amount of applause, though Kurt could sense it was all directed towards Blaine.

Kurt blinked back tears as he saw his father far off, weeping silently as he leaned miserably against a wall.

* * *

Blaine put a hand to the small of his back, leading him off the stage with the guards as the crowd began to disperse. Kurt shivered under the touch, feeling oddly comfortable at the boy's touch.

Once they reached the inside of District Two's Justice Building, Kurt immediately slapped Blaine's hand off of him. "_Why the hell_ did you volunteer, you idiot?" Kurt questioned angrily, thinking back to Rachel's heartbroken expression.

Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I...-you didn't let me volunteer for your position as tribute, and I did it to thank you for trying to protect me." Blaine explained, thinking of how stupid that sounded once it left his mouth.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "That's it?" Kurt asked. "You're risking your life for _me?" _He asked incredulously.

Blaine shrugged. "It's better I volunteer to be with you than some manipulative monster. I can protect you, Kurt."

"No, what you're 'going to do' is _stay the hell away from me_ from now on." Kurt hissed quietly. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why anyone wouldn't want offered protection.

"I think that's my decision, porcelain." A masculine voice called from behind them both. Kurt and Blaine both turned around to find a burly, middle aged man towering over them, cigar in hand.

Kurt huffed, out of all the numerous victors who had emerged from District Two during the Games, it had to be this one.

Jedediah was by no means your average victor. Kurt shuddered at the memory of watching the man on television literally _bite_ a female tribute to death as a child.

Though it had been entirely for supporter donations, Kurt could always see the small spark of savagery in his eyes.

"Whether or not _you _deserve any help during your, bound to be short, time in the Arena is fully up to me. So I don't care what you _want. _Just try not to embarrass our District further than you already surely have." Jedediah growled.

Blaine took a step in front of Kurt, creating distance between the two. "You are mentor for _both _of us, Jed. I'd rather you even give Kurt more training than me." Blaine reasoned. Kurt rose an eyebrow at how well it seemed Blaine knew the mentor.

"Well you've been training for a while so I guess if you insist...geez kid, you'll be good at this shit when your time comes." Jedediah said, patting Blaine's shoulder as he glared at Kurt once more. "You need to stop being a prissy little _bitch _if you wish to get sponsors." He growled before walking out the door and in the direction of the Victor's Village across the decorated street.

Blaine attempted to take Kurt's hand again, not expecting the boy to pull away and slap him across the face. Hard.

Once he stopped seeing stars, Blaine chuckled. "Well it looks like we found your weapon." He teased, though his face really did sting a bit.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine sighed, he didn't want to hide anything from his partner but he could tell Kurt already felt like the underdog.

"He...he was my coach when I-I was...practicing for the Games." Blaine admitted, feeling his heart sink at Kurt's betrayed expression.

"Wait a minute, you've been _trained _for this damn thing? Since when?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a step back, not wanting to experience another Kurt Hummel-esque slap. "Since I was about n-nine or so..." Blaine admitted.

"Well no point in trying now. You'll probably just kill me off first." Kurt said, sending another ache to Blaine's heart.

"How many times do I have to say it, you are _not _going to die in there, Kurt-"

"Boys!" Emma called, entering the building right on cue. "You have five minutes to freshen up before your farewell meetings begin! Go, go!" Emma instructed, motioning towards the hall on the left of them.

Kurt rolled his eyes, how could someone find so much fun in this twisted process?

He stopped to see two rooms across from one another, one labeled _Kurt, _the other labeled _Blaine. _Well that was fast.

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

But he was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Making his way into his own room, Blaine sat down, forehead in his hands. He had tried to save the poor boy.

He was interrupted from his thinking by a loud, dramatic cry at the door. He sighed, standing up off the luxurious couch to embrace his little sister. As she sobbed into his shirt, Blaine quietly shushed her, kissing her hair gently.

"Rach, it's okay, I'll be just fine." Blaine soothed comfortably. And seriously, he thought he would be the one needing comforting but here was Rachel Anderson, always somehow grabbing the attention.

"B-but you could've been safe! W-why would you ever volunteer, you doofus!" Rachel cried, punching his chest rather hard.

"Rachel, seriously, calm down. You know I'll do fine in the Arena." Blaine reasoned. Rachel sighed, pulling her head off of his chest as she wiped at her make up running face.

"You don't think they know, do you?" She asked, frightened for her brother.

Blaine huffed. "Our own goddamned parents don't know, Rachel. I doubt the idiotic media will figure out first." Blaine said.

"A-are you going to tell him? Its quite clear he is as well." Rachel said.

"I...I don't know, Rach. I don't see how me being gay exactly matters." Blaine said.

"Y-you never know. It could be good p-publicity-"

Blaine laughed bitterly. "Good publicity? Since when has _that _been good publicity?" Blaine questioned.

Rachel sighed. "All I'm saying is you...you could give others hope. Just think about it." Rachel said.

A bell rang in the room, signaling their time was up. Rachel tried to contain it, but another wave of tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into her older brother's shoulder. "I love you, midget." Rachel teased between sniffles. "See you soon."

Blaine rolled his eyes as smiled, though he couldn't stop a stray tear from falling down his face. "L-love you too, big nose." He teased back, earning him a whack on the shoulder as she got up, kissing his cheek once before disappearing out of the room.

He sighed, thinking about the one intelligible thing Rachel had said.

_You could give others hope._

Suddenly, his sobbing mother rushed right into the room, pulling him into her embrace. Blaine's father sighed as he entered the room after her.

Once she had finished the rounds of uncharacteristic sobbing, Blaine grimaced at the collective streaks of tears on his dress shirt.

"Alright, Blaine. You've trained for this moment. You can first eliminate the lightweight, across the hall, easily." Blaine's father enthused. Blaine scowled at his father's words. Did he seriously just say 'eliminate'? The man had no sense of bitterness or grief in a single feature of his hard face. He almost looked excited for Blaine's time in the arena. Typical district two man.

"Yeah...uh, yeah, we'll see, Dad." Blaine murmured. After rushing a quick awkward goodbye hug, his father left the room before the bell even rung. How caring of him, leaving privacy for Blaine and his mother. Blaine rolled his eyes, the man always carried the same dramatics as Rachel.

Once he had quieted his still delirious mother, Blaine took her hand. "It's okay, mom. I'll be back soon." He soothed. Though he didn't exactly plan on being the district's victor. Something about the fiery passion in Kurt's eyes, the way he was so determined...now _that _was the nature of a victor.

She nodded against him, kissing his cheek. As the final bell rang, she hugged him tightly once more. "You know I would've been fine with whoever you turned out to become. I love you, unconditionally. Don't forget that sweetie." She whispered softly into his ear.

Blaine felt himself tear up at the confession. This whole time, he had been so convinced his parents would hate him for being who he was.

"Mom, I have to tell you something-"

"The bell rang a whole minute ago, lady! Out!" A peacekeeper at the door yelled, rushing into the room and pushing his mother back out of the room.

"No, w-wait, give me o-one minute! M-mom!" Blaine cried, trying to pull the large man off his mom. But as Blaine was shoved back into the room, he collapsed onto the couch. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He had never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

Kurt walked into the room, sitting on the couch and rubbing his eyes tiredly. So today had been a shitty day. But at least he would be properly fed for the next few days.

Oh shit, his father. Who would prepare healthy meals for the man on a daily basis? Who would make sure the man didn't overwork himself at the factory?

As the old man walked into the room, Kurt ran up to him, accepting the outstretched arms as he hugged his father tightly.

"Kurt, s-son, I'm so sorry, we didn't need the extra tesserae. Gosh, this is all my fault, kid-"

"Dad, stop. It was by chance. Don't stress yourself out." Kurt soothed, rubbing his father's back.

Burt nodded. After a few moments of silence, Burt said something that caught him completely off guard. "You're gonna win this whole thing, bud."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Y-yeah, sure. My own partner has at least ten times the muscle mass as me-"

"Kurt, you're a clever kid. You don't need none of that stuff. Use this," Burt said, tapping the Kurt's temple.

When the bell rang, Burt pulled Kurt in for another embrace. "No matter what those capitol folk do to you, Kurt, you'll always be my little boy. N-never forget that, kid." Burt whispered, hugging Kurt once more before leaving the room.

Kurt groaned as his father left, wishing the old man could've stayed longer. It's not like he'd have any other visitors.

What he didn't expect was a middle-aged looking woman to walk into the room. She wore an obviously expensive dress, probably from the Capitol, as she moved some of her dark brown curls behind her ear. Kurt noticed the faded tear tracks across her cheeks.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Shelby Anderson." She said, reaching out a hand. Kurt just stared at the perfectly manicured nails in disgust. Why was his competition's _mother_ here to see him?

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked acidly.

Shelby looked around uncomfortably, eventually deciding to take a seat next to Kurt on the plush couch.

"Look...I'm going to be honest with you, I'm doing this for Blaine's sake. He really, genuinely wants to protect you, honey. All I'm asking is you do the same for him." She said. Kurt noticed the way her attitude changed rapidly, like Rachel's.

Kurt laughed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow bitchily. "How exactly am I supposed to protect him? And what protection does he even _need? _The boy looks like he could take out a pack of hungry wolves." Kurt stated boldly, thinking back to Blaine's massive biceps. He shook his head, enough about Blaine's arms.

Shelby smiled. "He may be strong, but the boy's a bit impulsive. Keep him on the right track. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, in the Capitol or Arena." she said.

"And what's in it for me?" Kurt asked.

Shelby thought for a moment. What could she do for the boy? "I...well, what do you need?" Shelby asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. This woman thought she could snap her fingers and make anything happen. Then an idea sparked in his brain.

"Make sure my father is properly fed. Make sure he doesn't quit work, or the peacekeepers will track him down. I also want his home to be properly furnished. Make sure he stays healthy and is seeing a healer monthly." Kurt listed.

Shelby raised her eyebrows. "That's a tall order, Kurt." She said, crossing her arms. "I may need some more convincing..."

"I'll make sure Blaine wins." Kurt stated, shocked at his own words.

Shelby nodded. "Even if it comes down to the two of you?" She asked smugly.

Kurt sighed, nodding. His father. For Burt.

"You have yourself a deal." Shelby said, shaking his hand sturdily.

When the bell rang, Shelby rose, making to exit the room. She stopped at the exit, hand on the doorknob. "By the way, if it helps at all, I'm pretty sure Blaine is head over heels for you." She lied, not waiting for Kurt's confused reply as she shut the door behind her.

A relationship always meant sponsors. Shelby's son would make it out of the Arena with sponsors. She walked out of the Justice Building feeling much better than when she entered.

* * *

As Kurt was led by Emma onto the metallic train that would lead them westward to the Capitol, he noticed Blaine was nowhere in sight.

He drowned Emma out as she explained something about the luxuries he would get to experience in the Capitol, deciding instead looking around the interior of the train.

As expected, it was spotless. Just like visiting rooms had been. Everything seemed extremely predicted. As if suited perfectly for Kurt and Blaine's needs.

Emma led him down a long, narrow hall, her heels clicking obnoxiously against the floor as she straightened her necklace. She stopped outside a large brown door.

"Alright this will be your room for the train ride. Since we have a long trip to the Capitol, you can sleep the night in here. Dinner is in two hours. We'll discuss strategies with Jedediah. And please...take your time looking through the closet." Emma said, looking him up and down uncomfortably.

Kurt rolled his eyes, entering the room and taking satisfaction in the yelp Emma emitted when he slammed the door in her face. The stuck up bitch.

As a light automatically turned on, some sort of sensory detector Kurt guessed, he gasped at the luxurious sight that met his eyes.

He knew Capitol's products and appliances were supposedly amazing, as many victors had said, but he didn't expect _this. _

There was a chandelier right above his head, colored diamonds spiraled fluorescent lights, creating a beautiful array of colorful reflections.

Next he saw the large bed, perfectly kept as if no one had ever used it. The large headboard had his district's symbol on it, the rock and shovels looking down at him in some sick form of mockery. Just another reminder of how much his hometown's people hated him.

As he looked around, he noticed there was a small platform at the opposite end of the room leading up to a room identical to his. Oh hell no, he wasn't sharing a room with-

"Kurt?" A voice asked from the end of the room. Kurt looked in the direction of the voice to find a shirtless, sweaty Blaine on the floor, in push-up formation.

"Already beginning your training to kill me, I see." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

Blaine stood up, sighing as he made his way over to Kurt. "I was actually just getting some training done to protect _us _from-"

"There is no _us, _Blaine." Kurt quipped. Though a small part of his brain kept repeating his promise to Shelby.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being stupid, Kurt. You wanna make it out alive? You need to-"

"I don't need to be told what to do by_ you,_ of all people." Kurt interrupted, trying not stare at the sweat dropping off Blaine's gelled head, down his tanned neck, skidding against his nipples and dripping down onto his defined six-pack. "You know what, just go back to whatever it is you were doing. I'm so done with this conversation." Kurt said, turning on his heel and heading back to his half of the room.

Blaine stared at the back of his head pleadingly, silently urging him to come back. This was all so unfair on Kurt's part.

* * *

Kurt looked around the bathroom as he stripped himself of his clothing. There was a large shower and an equally huge tub.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, he grimaced at his complexion. His skin was flawless, as usual, but he had little to no meat on his body.

That was what happened when you spent all your energy making sure someone _else _was healthy.

After studying his body in the mirror for a while, Kurt decided if he even wanted to last more than a few days in the arena, to protect Blaine, he'd need to start putting on some weight. The small ones were usually killed off right away by the careers. He shuddered. He was a career.

As he toyed with the functions of the bath tub, Kurt decided on the normal water setting, cleaning the dirt off of his pale skin with some expensive soaps. Deciding to indulge himself with a little luxury, Kurt drained the tub of water, deciding to turn on the oil setting as the warm fluid covered his bones and limbs, making him feel as light as feather.

Once he had decided he was pampered enough, he drained the tub, he selected a plain, white towel in an array of colorful and soft towels from an automatic drawer that sprang out of the wall.

Taking the opportunity to wash his face and brush his teeth, Kurt looked at his hair next. He'd better leave it the way it was now. No doubt the stylists in the Capitol would completely change the mussy mess of chestnut.

He tried on a moisturizer, breathing in the vanilla scent. He could get used to _this_.

* * *

Kurt looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, ten minutes until dinner. Rising from his spot on the bed he had been trying to nap on, he tightened the towel around his hips, looking through the huge closet.

There were tons of shirts, cardigans, pants, jeans, and dress clothing to select from. He could sense that the clothing in the closet was all new.

No doubt, someone had rushed in here, replacing the women's clothing with suitable clothing for a male tribute.

Rushing, Kurt pulled tight black pants that hugged his thighs well over his plaid boxers. Next, he took the first dark colored shirt he saw and quickly buttoned it. Deciding to make use of his temporary freedom of decision, Kurt placed a rather flamboyant cardigan on.

Looking himself over in the mirror, Kurt grimaced at his image. He looked like a typical career. So much for staying true to himself.

* * *

Blaine entered the dinner compartment early, needing to clear his mind. If Kurt had walked into their room with nothing but a towel on, Blaine wasn't sure how he could've left the room without Kurt noticing his _problem_.

Taking a seat at the rectangular dinner table, Blaine flinched when someone patted his back rather hard. No doubt, it was Jedediah.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "A simple greeting would've been just fine, Jed." Blaine said.

Jedediah rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Blaine. "'A simple greeting' will not be helpful advice when you're being hunted by eighteen other tributes in a closed space." Jed said. "So about the homo, how are you gonna take him out? Knife? Sword? Trick him into thinking your on his side?" Jed asked excitedly.

Blaine tensed, gripping the table a little harder. "I'm not going to kill him, Jed." Blaine said.

Jed rolled his eyes. "That's your problem, Blaine. You're ripped, easily the best competitor in this thing. But you're too nice. You gotta kill a few." Jed lectured, as if he wasn't talking about brutally murdering unsuspecting teens.

Fortunately for Blaine, Emma walked into the dining room at that moment, a fuming Kurt behind her. And _damn_, if Blaine had thought Kurt had looked good before, seeing him in such nice clothing did wonders to the naturally beautiful boy.

"We would've been here on time if Kurt didn't feel the need to never answer his door..." Emma explained, clearly stressed out.

Kurt smirked. "You should've knocked politely. Or are you Capitol people not aware of the concept of manners?" Kurt mocked, taking a seat across Blaine.

Emma gasped, putting a hand to her chest. "I will let you know we are _very_ pristine people." Emma said, flipping her ginger hair over her shoulder obnoxiously as she took a seat next to Kurt.

She smiled politely at Blaine and Jedediah. "So how has the room been, Blaine? Well I'm sure you're used to the luxuries being the son of the Masonry Factory's CEO and all-"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine for confirmation. Blaine nodded, blushing down at the table in embarrassment as he toyed with his fork. Kurt probably thought he was even more spoiled now. "My dad works in that factory." Kurt said. Maybe Shelby could be more help than he thought.

Jed groaned, looking around for a waiter. "No one gives a fuck where your _dad _lives. He must be a shitty one if he lets you dress like some fucking _girl." _Jed hissed.

Blaine slammed his fork onto the table. "Will you just stop being so _mean_ to him? His life could depend on you and all you're doing is being a complete _douche!_" Blaine yelled suddenly. Everyone froze, Kurt sending him a small thanks with his eyes. "You know what, just bring our food up to our room, since Jed obviously is not going to be fair. Come on, Kurt." Blaine said firmly, rising from his chair.

Kurt nodded, too stunned to say anything as Blaine led them back to the room.

Once they made it back inside, Blaine collapsed against the wall, rubbing his forehead frustratedly.

"Are you okay...Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine sighed, nodding. "I kinda do that a lot...just bottle it all up and randomly explode." Blaine admitted, looking at the floor like a kicked puppy.

"Well if it helps, it took a lot of courage to do what you just did...thanks." Kurt said, patting Blaine's shoulder awkwardly.

After moving over to Kurt's bed, the pair just gazed at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. "So, um, I guess food would be nice." Kurt eventually said.

"Oh! Oh yeah, totally." Blaine agreed, taking his eyes off the other boy's lips, and going towards a screen on the right side of Kurt's bed and clicking tons of buttons.

"So I'm guessing you had a lot of this tech stuff back home?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Didn't you? All of my _friends_ had this stuff." Blaine said, realizing just how stuck up that sounded a moment too late.

"Well I didn't have many friends if you hadn't noticed by the reaction of the reaping. And I couldn't afford those things because my dad was too busy getting paid _close to nothing_ by _your_ father. " Kurt said. Okay, maybe that was a bit too harsh.

Blaine sighed, looking at the floor again. "I...I know, and I'm sorry about your father. I don't exactly _like_ mine." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, Blaine looked genuine. "Let's just...let's just forget about all the district stuff for now. Food sounds nice." Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine snorted, causing a giggle to escape Kurt's throat. "You giggled." Blaine pointed out.

"You snorted." Kurt retorted.

"Touche. Your wit is actually quite refreshing, Kurt." Blaine admitted.

Kurt blushed, trying his best to hide the unnatural shading of his face at the moment.

"So what do you want to get? They have everything." Blaine said, motioning to the screen filled with tons of dishes.

Kurt smirked, getting up and walking over to Blaine's side. "Lets just get one of everything, then." Kurt said.

Blaine smirked along with him, trying not to stare at Kurt's ass in the tight black pants. Oops, he failed miserably. "I like the way you think." Blaine said sneakily, checking the 'all' button on the dish selection page.

Soon, the room was filled with every kind of dish Kurt could imagine. From caviar to steak, the two boys selected whatever smelled the best, putting the rest in the hall obnoxiously.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Blaine said, shoving food into his mouth at what Kurt thought to be an irregular pace.

Kurt smiled, nodding his head as he tried his best not to lose his manners. Apparently Blaine didn't have the same concerns. "Actually did that occasionally. Saved food for my dad." Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine gasped, he'd never had to go a day without _dessert_. Days without food sounded unthinkable. "Eat! Eat!" Blaine said, motioning for Kurt to eat off his fork as he pulled some pasta out of a bowl. "Open up, _sweetie_." Blaine teased, causing Kurt to laugh again, though the blush was evident on his face. _Sweetie._

After they had both eaten to their heart's content, Blaine eating about fifteen more dishes than Kurt, the two decided to order dessert. Kurt was astonished that Blaine even _had_ room for dessert.

Once the large bowl of chocolate, for Blaine, and vanilla, for Kurt, ice cream appeared on one of the table's near Blaine's bed, the pair moved over there, deciding to try the television in the room.

The only channel that appeared on the TV was showing the reaping today.

Blaine and Kurt watched the screen silently as Kurt's name was called to the platform, mood completely different from the carefree environment they were in while eating.

Placing the forgotten bowl on Blaine's bedside table, Kurt felt Blaine scoot closer as the camera closed up on Burt weeping against a wall of one of Blaine's father's factories near the plaza. Tearing up, Kurt finally realized he'd never see the man again. That had actually been their final farewell.

"This is all so wrong." Kurt gritted through his teeth, angry tears threatening to spill.

Blaine nodded, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I know...but all we can do is fight for them. Fight for _him." _Blaine encouraged.

Kurt turned to him, tears running freely down his clear pale cheeks. "You don't understand, Blaine. Everyone in the Arena has a family. Someone who will mourn their loss. What gives us the right to harm those people and their families?" Kurt asked. Blaine observed Kurt closely, wiping the tears off his cheeks gently. Blaine had never met anyone as compassionate as him.

Blaine opened his mouth, shutting it after not knowing what to say. "Lets just...get some sleep for now." Blaine said, sighing as Kurt got out of his bed. He really wanted him to stay. Not for those reasons, but he could tell Kurt was hurting. As was he.

Kurt stalked back to his side of the room slowly, taking his time to change into a pair of silk pajamas as he tried not to think about all the pain he would cause someone's family.

Kurt thought of one thing as he looked over at Blaine's side of the room, the small boy's body gently moving up and down. If anyone deserved to make it out of the Arena, it was Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how did you guys like it? :/ It just kind of escaped my brain.**

**Reviews are what drive me to write! Thank you all!**

**Until next time. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm emotionally exhausted now. This chapter was painful to write...**

**Excuse any grammatical mistakes...I wrote this in one day, okieee**

**Trigger Warnings: Gore *kinda mild* and Graphic Molestation (i don't if that's the right term but whatever)**

* * *

_Burt held Kurt tight his chest, the infant looking up with curious blue eyes at his father. Burt looked down for a split second, immediately breaking eye contact. He had stop doing that...every time he looked at Kurt it was just a reminder of his beautiful wife. _

_Burt knew he shouldn't have fallen in love with a minor. They were eight years apart, but when Burt had met the beautiful sixteen year old, he had immediately fallen in love. After the pregnancy and rushed marriage, Elizabeth had almost passed the reaping age. Their lives would've been so different if she had not been picked for these damn Games. _

_Burt knew the moment he laid eyes on Elizabeth she was the one. The piercing blue eyes, the delicate light complexion, the angelic laugh, she had him wrapped around her finger. He would have killed for that woman. Of course, her parents hadn't been exactly on board with the whole 'marriage with an older man' thing but Burt's parents had thankfully accepted the beautiful woman into their family. _

_Burt smirked at the memory, saying that her parents weren't "on board" with their marriage was a little of an understatement. No, it was definitely the most understated understatement of the era. _

_Elizabeth had been _exiled_ from her own home. Not that she planned on staying in the large empty house anyways, but her parents had strictly ordered her to never return until she found a man her own age. And one with a respectable occupation. _

_Burt had been shocked. How could they let their one and only daughter slip away? Were they really that heartless?_

_But Elizabeth managed along unfazed, saying that she had predicted such would happen. She was more upset about their insults about Burt._

_Burt smiled, that was Elizabeth for you. _

_Even after being told to "leave forever", by her own parents, who were supposed to love her unconditionally, she focused on what they said about Burt. She really was the most compassionate woman Burt had ever met._

_They watched on the screen as Kurt's mother struggled to climb a tree. Burt sighed, stroking his son's soft hair. At least he got Kurt out of all of this. The small infant was the only reason Burt still tried his hardest in every aspect of trying. _

_Every day he woke up before dawn, sending Kurt to the Capitol-supplied nursery service to go work for over ten hours, depending on the task at hand. The payment was just as meager as the hours. Even with his own father's inheritance, which wasn't much, Burt could barely support his child. _

_But he was not sending Kurt away now. The beautiful spectacle of hope may be all he had left to look forward to in life. May be. He believed in Elizabeth. There were only eleven left. She still had a fair chance of getting out alive._

_Kurt's frustrated whimpers broke him from his thoughts. He looked down in worry to see his son attempting to pull himself towards the small television Burt had made, tiny meaty hands reaching out as if to grab something or someone. Burt looked up at the screen, tears forming in his eyes, as his hold on his son tightened immensely, when he saw what the infant had been complaining about._

_Fire ants. The twisted Capitol had taken the insects' name to the next degree. The ants were quite literally flaming as they drove his wife off the tree. _

_Elizabeth lay on the forest floor, screaming in agony, for help, as several hundred, no,_ thousand_, fire ants rushed on top of her. Burt watched in horror as they destroyed his beautiful wife bit by bit. The clear white, almost translucent skin, Burt had planned on cherishing and worshipping for the rest of his life, was being burnt to nonexistence right before his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched his wife's back arch up in pain as the creatures crawled into her clothing._

_He shakily took hold of the small remote, muting the television as he pulled Kurt to his chest, shielding the child's view of the horrific massacre. _

_Kurt began crying against him, no, _sobbing_, as he struggled to wiggle out of Burt's grasp. He knew something was terribly wrong._

_Burt closed his eyes slowly, trying to hold his composure. They were supposed to die beside one another, be buried in a beautiful valley outside the city. He couldn't watch this. But he couldn't turn it off. This was the love of his life. He owed her at least this. Having the rest of the world watch his wife die seemed like betrayal on his part. He would no doubt be interviewed later on for his reaction._

_He scowled in disgust at himself, his wife was dying, and here he was, worrying about what to say to some Capitolian reporters. This world had twisted his brain._

_He slowly opened his eyes to see his wife being pulled up into the sky and out of his view, speckles of light dusting her charred body, signaling it was morning in the Arena. _

_Burt looked closely at the television in wonder. It seemed as if only Elizabeth's limbs and central section had been burned. Leaving her face, neck, and hair completely unharmed. He felt a harsh pang in his chest at the sight. _

_His wife was not gorgeous, she was symbolic._

_Someone so beautiful, so _pure_, burnt to ashes by the likes of the Capitol. But the Capitol had failed. _

_The Capitol couldn't change her. Spiritually, they couldn't touch her. Touch what they shared. What she possessed._

_She was the same beautiful soul she had been when she took her first steps in the luxurious city. _

_Behind all the makeup, stylists, and mentors, this was the woman he fell in love with._

_Which made her death all the more traumatic._

* * *

_"Please, daddy! I don't wanna watch these. They look real sad." The little boy said, trying his best pout out on his father, sticking his bottom lip out and batting his long eyelashes dramatically. "How come Rach doesn't have to watch em?" He asked._

_The man rolled his eyes, putting the disc into the expensive player he had bought just for his spoiled-ass son. "Blaine Alexander, you will watch these Arena training videos or you will be grounded for the next month." He spoke firmly. Blaine sighed, moving long curls off his forehead. "And your sister is too young for this kinda stuff...besides, these Games are a man's sport. Hell, all sports are a man's sport. It is expected of you to prepare for them so stop being such a wuss and watch!"_

_"Fine, daddy..." Blaine murmured, climbing onto the lush couch. He hated being so short. But climbing things was super fun._

_His father shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't call me 'daddy', you clueless boy. That shit is downright homo, son. No girl wants a man who calls their father 'daddy'." He scolded. _

_Blaine grimaced, his freckled nose scrunching upwards. "Girls have cooties, dad-uh, father." Blaine said matter-of-factly, quick to correct himself, crossing his arms._

_"You say that now..." His father said with a smirk, taking a seat next to Blaine on the couch. "Wait a few years and then we'll see your reaction." He said, ruffling his son's hair playfully._

_Blaine stuck his tongue out, though he scooted closer to his father, resting his fuzzy head on the old man's arm. "Daddy, I don't wanna train for the Reena." Blaine whispered sadly. "I wanna live a long time and be old and stuff." He argued, shrugging his shoulders. _

_"It's called the Arena, and Blaine, it is an honor to participate in such a historic event. If you have the privilege of being chosen, you'll love it." His father promised, patting his son's head awkwardly. _

_This whole situation was awkward. Shelby was the one who dealt with the kids' emotions and shit. Why was he put on babysitting duty?_

_Once the tape started, Blaine's father explained to him the significance of the specific year he had chosen for them to watch. There had been some awesome murders that year, in the man's opinion. As the bell rang, signaling the start of the Games, Blaine watched nervously as many tributes ran towards the Cornucopia at the center of the plain. _

_"Now you see Blaine, if you want to survive in there, you gotta grab some supplies beforehand. But you probably won't need to worry about that. Us Careers, District One, Two, and Four, have the advantage. Stick to the pack for the first couple of weeks. The Careers usually take over the Cornucopia so just make some alliances before and you're all good to go." His father explained._

_Blaine nodded silently, eyes not leaving the screen. "But if I stay in a group, how will there be one winner?" He asked, eyes breaking from the screen for one moment to look up at his father curiously. _

_The man smiled coldly. Shit. The kid knew his stuff. "Well eventually you'll need to split up to...uh...well, you know-"_

_"Kill them?" Blaine whispered, though he knew the answer. The man sighed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Well there was the guilt. He ran a hand through his once brown, now graying, curls. _

_They watched several of the smaller tributes begin to get wiped out by the Careers, who were beginning to hoard the large pile. In a matter of minutes, both of District Twelve and Eleven's tributes were on the ground, in a pool of their own blood._

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the odd explosion noises in the background. "What were those?" _

_"Cannon shots...they signal deaths." His father explained._

_Blaine scowled, that was disrespectful to these people. Such a harsh noise signaled the loss of a life._

_They both watched as many groups of tributes ran into the forest, others towards the rolling hills, and of course, the Careers stayed right there, setting camp in front of the Cornucopia. Typical._

_"Why do they just stay..." Blaine trailed off, watching as the screen zoomed in on one female tribute._

_She took his breath away. And that was odd, because girls were icky. He shook his head, this girl was probably dead. _

_"Daddy, who's that?" Blaine asked, completely forgetting about his father's command to not call him that._

_His father ignored the slip up as well, grateful that his son found a woman attractive. Progress. The boy was ten, he should be feeling _something_ around this time._

_"She was the District Two tribute that year...cant remember her name though. She actually survived pretty long for someone with no training. Poor girl. I don't remember her scoring too high during the Evaluations that year." His father said. She really was beautiful. _

_She didn't fit in to the mucky forest she was currently sprinting through, clinging onto a small backpack for her dear life. It was all she could grab without going into combat with the other Careers._

_It was obvious her male counterpart didn't care about her wellbeing, abandoning her for the other Careers._

_As the camera flipped through showing each groups' struggle, Blaine's father explained to him why he needed to keep track of the cannons. It signaled how many people were left at the end of the day. "You see, Blaine, those people up in the sky, were eliminated." He explained._

_"You mean murdered." Blaine corrected, all playfulness gone from his tone._

_His father clenched his fists, the spoiled brat was making it hard for him to focus on _not_ bashing his face in. _

_It appeared thirteen had died in the massacre. His father was impressed. That was actually a lot for just the beginning battle. _

_They watched as the camera focused in on the Careers' arrogant bickering and bragging as they sharpened their weapons near the manmade fireplace._

_Next, the camera showed the groups still traveling through the valleys and forests._

_That poor woman, Blaine's father thought. It was a tough year for her to be on her own._

_They watched as she ran around the forest, obviously trying to distance herself from the Cornucopia. Eventually, she tired out, slumping in defeat against a tree._

_Blaine's father rolled his eyes. The woman was smoking, he'd give her that, but she definitely was not smart. She didn't seem to notice she had dropped her backpack along the way until just now, as she kicked the ground in frustration._

_They watched as she heard footsteps approaching. She bolted away immediately, surprising Blaine and his father with her speed._

_So maybe she wasn't that dumb, Blaine's father thought._

_That was until she tired out, yet again. She looked around hopelessly for some source of water._

_She found a large tree with many branches, easily climbable. _

_Blaine's father rolled his eyes. Yeah, this bitch was definitely an idiot. _

_How did she not notice the dried blood stains painting the tree as she climbed?_

_Blaine smiled, so this lady liked to climb also. Maybe they could've been climbing buddies. _

_That was until she fell of the tree. Hard. Blaine grimaced as he heard what had to be a bone breaking. _

_Then little traces of red sparks were flashing on top her. _

_"D-daddy, what's h-happeni-"_

_He was interrupted by the agonized wails of the poor girl._

_Blaine watched with horror as the pretty girl's skin was incinerated, so badly burned that the blood mixed into the sheer black ashes left of her pigmentation._

_They both sat, frozen in place on the couch as she hopelessly begged, no screamed, for help to no avail. There was obviously no one in a mile radius of her._

_The act went on for another few agonizing seconds until the cannon finally sounded. _

_Blaine sighed a breath of relief, wiping a few stray tears off his face. At least she was in a better place now._

_He watched as she picked up off the ground by one of the Capitol's doohickies. Even in her burned state, she really was beautiful, Blaine's father thought._

_They watched as her name flashed in the sky a few moments later as the sun went down. _

_"Elizabeth Rose Hummel..." Blaine read aloud. "Hummel...where do I know that from..." he wondered._

_Oh yeah, it was the quiet weird kid at school. Well, he didn't think the boy was weird, it was just what his friends said. _

_He was actually kinda pretty...for a boy. _

_Either way, Blaine felt a strange tug in his tummy. He felt bad for the boy. Losing his mommy was one thing, but having the whole world seeing it was definitely not cool._

_Blaine sighed as snuggled up to his father. Better get this over with so he could go play with his friends later._

* * *

_The eighth grade was so much worse than he had imagined. Everyone thought they were grown up and mature now. Thought they knew what was wrong and what was right, regardless of another's beliefs. Ignorance everywhere you stepped. _

_Kurt willed his feet forward through the ominous field as he pressed his textbooks closer to his chest._

_It was just stupid Riley. Hopefully the boy would get shipped away as a tribute someday._

_One less ordinary neanderthal in the world._

_"Hey! I was talking to you, princess!" Riley yelled, making his way towards Kurt._

_Kurt picked up his pace. He just wanted to get through the day alive and go home to take care of his dad and do his homework. The poor man spent all day working long hours so his son could get a worthy education and some food on the table._

_Kurt didn't need these spoiled brats adding to the personal hell the world had loved to create for himself._

_Kurt fell forward as he felt what had to be a kickball slam against the back of his head. _

_Great, now he was pissed, tired, on the verge of tears, and dirty._

_He quickly gathered his books into his arms again, making sure they weren't stained with mud, as he stood back up._

_He looked up to see Riley right in his face, glaring superiorly at Kurt, as if waiting for the other boy to cower under his gaze. Kurt held his own, though internally he was cringing and shaking in fear. Riley had always been an ignorant and impudent douche bag. But the look of pure hatred in his green eyes was intimidating Kurt._

_"Are you going to just stand there and act all homo or are you gonna fight back like a real man?" Riley asked, smirking when his little group of minions approached laughing at his pathetic joke. If you could even call it a joke._

_Kurt scoffed, running a hand through his coiffed hair. He couldn't deal with the stupidity today. He turned around to see more kids circling around him._

_Oh great, well there went his escape route. _

_"Not even gonna talk? Good. No one needs to hear your homo preaching." Riley said as a chorus of giggles and adolescent laughs of agreement washed over Kurt._

_Kurt bit back a witty reply. _

_He didn't want to get beat up. He didn't know how he'd explain it to his dad. _

_Riley was already towering over him. And he could tell by the shaggy blond's muscular build that he could do some serious damage to his own scrawny frame._

_Kurt swallowed nervously as he kept his wet blue eyes on the grass. _

_"Dude, teachers are coming!" One boy yelled. Obviously set up as the lookout. Well at least the neanderthals had a few neurons in their brains, Kurt thought._

_Kurt silently thanked whatever deity had heard his nonexistent prayer. He smirked as the majority of the kids ran off the field in a scurry to their own homes. _

_Only a small group of boys, Riley's most loyal minions, stuck behind. _

_"Is there a problem, boys?" A tall man asked, surveying the scene cluelessly._

_Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, the one time a teacher appeared to rescue him, it was this clueless twat. _

_"Of course not, Mr. Hudson! We were just gonna show Kurt over here around town. Doesn't get out too much, poor kid. You know these lower class folks and all." Riley explained, feigning sincerity._

_Mr. Hudson nodded, looking at Kurt briefly. "Well have a nice da-"_

_"Wait!" Kurt called, causing Mr. Hudson to turn around from his casual walk back to the school. He looked around him as all six boys glared daggers at him. Well, shit._

_"Um...I hope you have a nice day as well." Kurt whispered, accepting defeat. He was surely going to die._

_The moment Mr. Hudson was gone, Kurt sighed as two of Riley's minions grabbed each of his arms rough enough to leave bruises. Leading him off towards who knows where. _

_Once they reached what appeared to be the backyard of a mansion, Riley told the boys to stop walking. _

_"Okay, boys. This is my place. Thanks for the help. I'll take the pleasure of pummeling his ass...privately." Riley said with a smirk. Kurt hated himself for blushing at the use of words. This idiot was going to beat him up and here he was, daydreaming about what 'privately' meant._

_No matter how much pain Riley caused him on a daily basis, who couldn't deny the fact that Riley had some appeal. He looked like someone who should be in District Four. He had a very...sailor-esque look._

_Though Kurt could see a nervous twitch in his eye. What the hell did this idiot have planned? _

_The boys exchanged confused glances. "Wait..." one spoke up, "thats it? You sure he won't run away or anything?" _

_Riley chuckled. "Oh silly Noah...I'm a little offended you would think I'm that unprepared." He stated arrogantly._

_"Lock him in the shed in that corner." Riley ordered, taking a key out of his pocket._

_Kurt's eyes widened. Oh fuck. This was worse than he imagined._

_Kurt began struggling against their grip, shouting out for help. He couldn't be locked in a shed. He had to go cook dinner for his father._

_But the boys took pride in his shrieks. They all towered above him, so there was no way he was getting out._

_"Please! Y-you can beat me up later just-"_

_"Shut up, homo!" The one holding his right arm yelled, twisting it painfully._

_Kurt struggled to form a sentence. The searing pain shooting up his arm silenced him._

_Kurt gasped as one of the boys opened the door to the shabby wooden shed. They wasted no time throwing him in roughly onto the dirt floor._

_He immediately got up, pushing against the obviously locked door. He let out a shout of frustration, banging against the door hopelessly._

_After a few minutes of helpless cries and useless bangs of the door, Kurt slumped against what felt like a wall. He couldn't see, the shed was pitch black, and the doors offered no light as the sun was quickly setting. _

_As tears brimmed the edge of his eyes, Kurt gave up, not trying to hold them in any longer. _

_He sobbed loudly until he lost his voice. Until he had no tears to cry._

_He hated this district. He hated this world. He hated himself even more._

_Why couldn't he be like the other boys? Why couldn't he just look at boobs and get turned on? Why the fuck had he even chosen to come out in the first place?_

_He was so invested in his own self deprecation that he didn't hear the door slowly creak open until it was shut loudly and locked in place. _

_He looked up to see a tall figure, obviously Riley, tip-toeing to place the key on a cabinet Kurt couldn't reach._

_Once the monster had placed the key out of reach, he bent down in front of Kurt, using one rough hand to move Kurt's soft face toward his own._

_Kurt pulled back roughly, head hitting the stone-like wall. What Riley said next astonished Kurt more than the odd gentle gesture._

_"I'm so sorry, Kurt." He breathed brokenly. _

_Kurt froze. "W-what?" He asked._

_Riley began to tear up, Kurt guessed, because he could hear sniffles. "I-It's not easy for p-people like us, Kurt." Riley whispered._

_Kurt clenched his fists. No fucking way. This asshole was just as gay as himself. Wait, he was gay._

_How odd. Kurt had never met anyone else who was gay. "Y-you think I don't know that?" Kurt asked incredulously. Though he couldn't stop his tears from falling as well. "I have you to remind me everyday of my life." Kurt said bitterly._

_Riley began crying harder, caving in on himself as he fell to his knees near Kurt._

_Kurt sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "H-hey, come on now, Riley...it's, uh, it's okay." Kurt said awkwardly, patting the other boy's back._

_This was strangely comforting to Kurt. He wasn't alone at least._

_Riley took a deep breath, wiping the tears off his face and standing. "No, this isn't okay." Riley said suddenly angrily. "This is your fault, Kurt."_

_Kurt rose as well. "What are you talking about?" He asked, dumbfounded, as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Was this guy seriously blaming him for liking boys? _

_Riley growled, grabbing one of Kurt's hands in a vice grip. "This," Riley gritted through his teeth, rubbing Kurt's hand against his hard clothed cock roughly, "is your fault." _

_Kurt pulled his hand away like it had been burned. The nervous twitch in Riley's eye. The empty shed. Telling the boys to go home. Kurt had fallen right into this._

_"This is your fault!" Riley shouted, pushing Kurt's back flushed against the hard wall. Kurt cried out in pain as Riley rubbed his crotch against Kurt's forcefully. Kurt felt a fresh wave of tears hit. _

_"Stop! Please!" Kurt cried brokenly. _

_"Why are you not hard!" Riley screamed, punching Kurt flush in the gut._

_Kurt gasped in pain, not able to speak. _

_He let go of feelings all together as Riley kicked at his shins, forcing him onto his knees._

_"Open your slut mouth!" Riley commanded. _

_Kurt shook his head, pursing his lips, trying to shake Riley's hand out of his hair as his own hands were being downright crushed by Riley's shoes._

_It was as if Riley had planned this. Planned out each and every position to rape Kurt._

_Somehow Riley managed to pull his cock out of his shorts, jabbing it at Kurt's face. "Stupid bitch! I said open!" Riley screamed._

_Kurt hiccuped on his sobs. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get home and take a bath. And brush his teeth. Then lie to his father's face about his whereabouts._

_Barely parting his lips, Kurt looked up fearfully as Riley smiled down hungrily at him. Kurt felt so inferior under his gaze, exactly what Riley wanted._

_As Kurt felt a heavy weight on his tongue, he tried not to gag as Riley wasted no time hitting the back of his throat with full force. _

_Riley groaned above him, sweat creasing his brow. _

_As the blond neared his orgasm, Kurt tried to pull off, as he could barely breath and the last thing he needed was the taste of Riley on his tongue when he took what would be a painful walk home._

_"Oh no you don't! If you're going to identify yourself as a cockslut, act like one!" Riley yelled, grabbing both sides of Kurt's face as he ruthlessly fucked Kurt's face. "Stop crying!" Riley ordered. As Riley felt the familiar waves of pleasure over take his body, he stilled Kurt's movements. "S-swallow.." _

_Kurt breathed in deep. This was his last ounce of dignity. He was not losing it to some narcissistic sociopath._

_So as strings of cum tried to make their way down his throat, he resisted, gagging it back out of his mouth. _

_Once Riley pulled away, tucking himself away in his shorts, he looked back to see his cum dribbling down Kurt's chin and down his neck._

_"Stupid faggot, didn't I tell you to swallow?" Riley commanded, taking a few steps towards a hysterical Kurt, who was nursing two nearly crushed hands._

_Kurt whimpered in reply, dry sobs shaking him as he remained in a subordinate position on the floor. _

_Riley crouched down until he was at Kurt's level, whispering, "if you ever even _think_ to tell anyone about this day, about what we did, that will be your last day, whore. __Do you understand me?" Riley asked, holding his hand out._

_Kurt shakily took it, gasping when he was pulled into a sloppy kiss with too much tongue for his first kiss._

_"I might as well do that as well. It's not like anyone else will want you, anyways." Riley said with a smirk._

_Kurt sat there, motionless, as Riley unlocked the door. _

_"Later, whore." He said, confidently strutting away._

_Kurt got up, both shins aching from the kicks they had taken, wiping the dried cum of his face with his sleeve as he walked out of the shed._

_He looked up. Great, it was pitch black out. No doubt, his father would be calling Peacekeepers soon if he didn't get home within the next hour._

_Kurt straightened his posture, limping across the district back to his home. He was all cried out._

* * *

**A/N: Hope that helped explain a bit of Kurt's tough exterior in the last chapter...**

**I really don't like writing rape/molestation scenarios but if it advances the sensory of a story, it doesn't hurt. **

**Btw these were all REAL flashbacks (this happened to each character it involved).**

**Tell me if you like the amount of gore/dark themes. whether you want more or less, etc.**

**Next chapter: back to the present :)**

**I need to nap and reflect my life now. LOL.**

**Again, reviews are super appreciated! Bye**


End file.
